1. Field
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a laptop personal computer (hereinafter, simply referred to as PC) with a pair of radio communication antennas.
2. Description of the Related Art
A laptop PC with a radio communication antenna has been developed up to now. For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2002-73210 discloses a configuration in which a plurality of radio communication antennas are mounted at upper end parts of a display unit (LCD) attached to a main body.